How Qui-Gon Jinn Met Obi-Wan
by LokiLover99
Summary: This is how I think Qui-Gon and Ob-Wan should have met.


How Qui-Gon Jinn Met Obi-Wan Kenobi

By Maddy Melampy

Qui-Gon Jinn stood before Master Yoda. "Today, chose another apprentice, you must." Yoda told Qui-Gon, his ears twitching. Qui-Gon last apprentice, Feemor turned to the dark side. Qui-Gon remember that moment. The moment Feemor eyes turned yellow. Feemor was going to be a great Jedi, he was fast, strong, and very fast. Why had he turned to the dark side, Qui-Gon or anyone may never know.

"Yes Master." Qui-Gon bowed his head.

"See the younglings, you will," Yoda told Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon nodded his head and mumbled a yes. "Sleep, you must. Getting late, it is." Yoda said.

"Yes Master." Qui-Gon said to Yoda as he left the room. He was walking down the Jedi Temple halls on his way to his room, when something ran into his legs. Qui-Gon looked down and saw a youngling, with bright blue eyes.

"Hi" said the youngling as he popped his finger in his mouth. Qui-Gon thought he was adorable.

"Hi little fellow" Qui-Gon said to the little youngling whose name Qui-Gon had yet to learn. "What are you doing out of your crèche?" Qui-Gon asked the youngling.

"I couwldn't slewep." The youngling explain to Qui-Gon as he looked down at the floor of the Jedi Temple.

"Ah. What's your name, little fellow?" Qui-Gon smiled at the youngling. "Obi-Wan" the youngling said in a small voice. Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan and smiled again at him.

"How old are you Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked. Obi-Wan held up three figure and mumbled "Thwree"

"Do you have a Master yet Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked Obi-Wan. Hoping he didn't. Qui-Gon found this boy very interesting. Obi-Wan shook his head no. "No. No one wants to be my Mastuh." Obi-Wan explained to Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon wonder why, he could sense how powerful this boy was. Qui-Gon thought about it for a moment and decided this was the youngling he wanted to train.

"How about I be you Master Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked up at Qui-Gon with a big smiled on his little face and his blue eyes shining with happiness. "Realwly?" Obi-Wan asked hopefully.

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan glazing into his blue hopefully eyes. "Yes really." Qui-Gon told him. Obi-Wan smiled got bigger if it was possible. Obi-Wan was so happy, no one ever wanted to be his Master.

They all thought he was to powerful and if he was trained wrong he might turn to the dark side and he might start the rise of the sith again. They all thought he would turn because his parents were Siths, not that Obi-Wan knew his parents. Obi-Wan had some sith powers. Obi-Wan couldn't shut out his emotions, which was an important part of being a Jedi.

"So what do you say Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon asked him. Obi-Wan nodded his head repeatedly and said yes. Qui-Gon smiled at little Obi-Wan. "Let's go to Yoda and ask him if he thinks I could train you." Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan grabbed Qui-Gon hand with his own little sticky hand and mumble "let's go." Both of them walked back to where Qui-Gon had just came from. Qui-Gon knocked on the door. "Come in, you shall." They heard Yoda said. They entered and saw Master Yoda talking with Master Windu.

"Masters," Qui-Gon bowed his head. "Mastuhs," Obi-Wan said in his small voice. "Master Qui-Gon, Youngling Obi-Wan," Mace said.

"Come for a reason, you have?" Master Yoda asked. "Yes Master. I would like Youngling Obi-Wan to be my new apprentice." Qui-Gon explained.

"I see." Yoda told Qui-Gon. Yoda and Mace looked in thought. "Give us time to think this through, you must." Yoda explain to them. "Come back in the morning, you shall." "Obi-Wan stay the night with Qui-Gon, you must." Qui-Gon nodded.

"We shall be back in the morning Masters," Qui-Gon told them as he left with Obi-Wan, to let them make their decision. Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan back to his room, where they both fell asleep.

Early the next morning Qui-Gon woke up with Obi-Wan cuddled into him. Awe, he looked so adorable. Then Qui-Gon remember that Master Yoda and Master Windu probably had their decision now. Qui-Gon hoped that they would let him train Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was very powerful and needed to be trained right so he wouldn't turn to the dark side.

"Obi-Wan, wake up." Qui-Gon shook Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan opened his eyes. His blue shining eyes staring at Qui-Gon. "It's time to find out if they'd made their decision." Obi-Wan smiled at Qui-Gon, his shining blue eyes filled with hope. Obi-Wan jumped out of bed and yelled at Qui-Gon to hurry up. Qui-Gon got out of bed but before he could do anything else, Obi-Wan was grabbing his hand with his little hand and dragging him to the room where Yoda and Mace were.

As they appeared the door, Qui-Gon knocked. "Come in, you shall Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon." They heard Yoda said. They entered the room. "Masters" Qui-Gon said to Yoda and Mace. "Mastuhs" Obi-Wan little voice said.

"Decision, we have." Yoda started. "Trained the boy, you shall." Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon with a big smiled on his face and his little blue eyes shining with happiness. "Be careful, you must. Train the boy right, you must. Make sure the boy doesn't turn to the dark side, you must." Yoda told Qui-Gon.

"Yes Masters. I won't let you down." Qui-Gon told them as he and Obi-Wan left the room. "Well it looks like I will be training you Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said as he looked at the smiling little boy.


End file.
